


Hero

by Shinhia



Series: Zude Prompts Series [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fights, Homophobic Language, Insults, M/M, Protective Zero, defensive Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When some of his teammates start making comments about his and Jude relationship, Zero finds it in him not to react violently but when the comments only target Jude, Zero just loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, first I wanna say i'm really sorry this took so long to come but after the bombing attacks that happened here in Belgium i was just so out of everything, it's was really hard to get back on my feet again and think clearly, which is probably why I struggled so much to write this prompt, well more like finish it as I'd already started writing it when the bombing attacks happened. Then life took over the rest as well as some bullshit dramas and it was even more difficult for me to focus long enough to complete this ficlet. I hope what i was able to write last night will still please you, guys. xoxo. Sin.**
> 
>  
> 
> **The prompt I received was this: _I really wanted a fic where Zero's teammates comment about Jude and Zero's relationship, some are cool about it, but others aren't. Jude or Zero defending each other! thanks! you are awesome ♥_**

Zero being an out and proud sports figure wouldn't be the easiest ordeal in his life. Especially with his team, basketball being such a strong macho world. It wasn't that he truly cared about what people could say to his face or behind his back, what threw him off the most was hearing people, in this case his teammates, make comments about Jude. He was reaching a limit where if they didn't shut up about his boyfriend Zero would truly lose it and it wouldn't be pretty to watch in the end.

* * *

 

 

The first comments had started a week or so after he'd kissed Jude in front of the cameras and the entire Arena. He hadn't been thinking had the time as only Jude mattered. He'd only thought about his happiness at the moment, nothing else. He'd thought about how he couldn't tell Jude the real reason of Lucas not showing up. He'd thought about how jealous he'd felt to learn (from Lucas' mouth) that he and _**his**_ Jude had had sex. He'd also thought about his feelings for Jude, about what he could do to have him back, about how he wanted to prove to Jude that he was one hundred and a thousand percent more worth it and that he was willing to let the world know as much. And so he'd found himself kissing Jude on live television, his heart threatening to come out of his chest for the whole second he'd felt Jude stay frozen against him before he finally realized what was happening and kissed Zero back, and by doing so allowing the blond man to breathe freely again.

 

People had lost their shit at first, journalists, paparazzi, television reporters harassing him and Jude constantly. Thankfully, Jude's place and the Arena were about the only places were they could find a moment of peace and catch their breath. Well, until the team was forced to play on Venice grit because of Jelena and Terrence. From then on, (after Zero dropped that journalist's mic and lost it later at the spa), shit hit the fan. They had Lionel's full support as well as the one from the Devils and league but some people still were unable to be anything else but haters it seemed. Jude finding him in his apartment, them taking that bath time pic and the roller coaster of sponsors, endorsements and deals Zero got after that, started to create jealousy amongst some of the other players and Zero was actually surprised to say he got support from very unexpected sources.

* * *

 

 

The comments and insults started slowly, at first sounding more like jokes about him and his bisexuality. To those Zero easily answered, brushing the guys off each time. Emphasizing on the fact he was there to play ball and not to talk about his relationship business while in the locker room. The comments still went on and on, pissing him off most times but he'd always been a master of keeping a lid over his emotions when he wanted to. Life had taught him as much. It's when the comments started targeting Jude that Zero couldn't stay as cold and untouched by them as he seemed to be until then.

He didn't remember exactly what had brought the comment up, only that it'd been one of those shitty days and he couldn't wait going back home to Jude and forget about the world in his arms. That would've been the perfect plan, but in these kind of days shit didn't stop happening until you were fully covered in it. It's after showering and being halfway through getting dressed that he heard Trevor and some of the other guys laugh and joke when they passed him by. His head was killing him with a raging headache and hearing those idiots call him every two seconds was slowly getting on his nerves:

 

“Hey Zero, tell us one thing. What's it like, you know, being the boss' new bitch?”

“Yeah Zero, apparently Jude hides his game very well. He was barely done with Lucas that you and him were kissing publicly.”

“Yo, Davis. Not cool man. You forget it's Zero we're talking about, he knows his way around sluts. Right, Zero. I wonder though what makes Jude so special? Maybe behind his nice and proper facade he's a real slut in the sack.”

“You better shut the fuck up now, Trevor. You too, Davis. I'm really not in the mood to listen to your stupidity right now.”

“Ouch,” Trevor mocked, “Jude's a sore subject, I see. What trouble in paradise with your girl? Though, is he the woman in your couple or are you?”

“Why, Trevor, are you so insecure about who you are in yours that you have to know the details about my relationship?” Zero spat, grabbing his jacket and stuffs violently. He caught Trevor smug face and battled himself not to punch the guy's stupid face.

 

Not waiting for more insults from those two he left the locker room quickly, brushing past Derek on his way out. He might have hallucinated a bit cause it seemed like the man actually felt bad for him.

* * *

 

 

If he'd hoped the comments from Trevor and his clique would stop after the locker room incident he'd thought wrong. They only escalated, every time ending with him defending Jude with all he had.

 

“Hey Zero, how's your pussy doing? Bad day for him, it's not everyday your murderer of a dad gets out of jail. You should be careful though, if it's like with dikes gay guys seemed to be more violent than others. You'd never know maybe Jude's as much of a psycho his dad is.”

“Okay, you SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!” Zero suddenly shouted punching Trevor in the face, making the player badly fall in the process.

 

He heard Pete arrived quickly and demand for an explanation but Zero couldn't hear him, all he was able to focus on was the jerk lying on the ground at his feet and every one of the comments and insults he'd made about Jude. A wave of pure violence and hatred roared inside him, something stronger than he'd felt ever before.

 

“Who do you think you are to go on and on about my boyfriend, huh. You think you're so much better than him because, what, he's gay and you're not? Well, let me tell you this, Trevor. You'll never be half the man Jude is and you know why... Because you have no fucking balls. At least Jude's got some on him and a very nice pair I might add. Now come on insult him again, say it to my face now that you don't have your little gang to surround you. Come on, I'll show you what a man really is.”

“Zero” Derek tried intervene but in vain as the blond couldn't hear him though his rage apparently.

“So what, you have nothing to say now? What is it you called Jude again a pussy, a slut, a psycho like his deadbeat of a sperm donor. Come on, you were so imaginative though, asking all about Jude being the woman and all. You truly have nothing else to say now, it's too bad cause I really wanna make you taste my fist again.”

He was about to punch Trevor in the face when he felt a pair of arms encircle him and pull him away from the moaning player, judging by how he was holding onto his arm he might have broke it in the fall. Good, he thought, it'll serve him right.

“What is it Trevor got a boo boo? Man, who's the pussy now, I wonder. And what about you Davis, anything else to say about my man while he's not here to defend himself. Guess what it doesn't matter I'll do it myself. You both are disgusting and pathetic. At least Jude's a man in every way possible, you'll never be close to being as man as he is.”

 

All of a sudden a door slammed and then Jude's voice boomed into the room loud enough to make Zero suddenly still in whoever' arms was holding from going back to reshaping Trevor's ugly face.

 

“What the hell is going on here? And why are you holding back Zero like that, Derek?”

“Because your blond bitch lost it and attacked Trevor, that's why.” Davis pipped from next to Trevor. “He even broke his arm.”

“Who is it you're calling bitch, bitch?” Jude suddenly growled, eyes shining with rage. Who did that player think he was to insult Zero like that? He was about to add something when he heard Derek suddenly speak after he released Zero from his hold.

“That's not what happened, boss. Zero just lost it because he's had to listen to Trevor and Davis insult you every chance they got for weeks now, Zero did what anyone would have done to defend their lover that's all. Man, I would've punched that asshole weeks ago if he'd insulted Ahsha the way he insulted you. Your guy has nerve of steal to put up with this shit for so long.”

“Is this what really happened here? Zero?” Jude asked more calmly trying to caught his lover's eyes which was a bit hopeless as the blond man was busy sending death glare Trevor and Davis' way.

“Zero? Hey, I'm here.” Jude said, coming closer to his lover. Not giving a damn about the team witnessing the scene.

“I swear to god Jude, if you don't get me out of here now I'll make pudding out of their stupid faces.”

“Okay, let's go home then.” Jude said softly, grabbing on Zero's backpack and jacket. He turned to look at Derek and silently thanked him for holding Zero back and then looked at Pete:

 

“Have that asshole checked out and I'll want to see you tomorrow in my office to talk about what happened here.” He then turned towards Trevor and Davis and said:

 

“Congrats, boys, you both just been benched.” He received two equal look of outraged and pure astonishment. Not giving them a second glance he grabbed on Zero's arm and pulled him towards the door:

 

“Come one, let's go home. Mister Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Leave me a comment to let me know. xoxo. Sin, see y'all for the next one.**  
>  ** _Places you can find me:_**  
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)  
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)  
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)  
>  **My Snapchat: theshiwolf.**


End file.
